The Hunger Games Characters PARTY!
by HungerGamesDistrict12Escort
Summary: What happens when you put a drunk Haymitch and Finnick, an immature Annie, the star-crossed lovers from District 12 Katniss and Peeta, a fashionable couple Cinna and Effie, blood-thirsty Clove, a bunch of loud boys, two twelve year-olds, Johanna Mason, a mad Prep Team and a certain curious fox into one party room on Cinna's Birthday? A whole load of fun and secrets! Effie's POV.
1. The Party

**I love stories with a bit of fun in them, and there isn't a more likely place for fun then at a Party! YEY! Hope you like it and please review with ideas for party games etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The party (Effie's POV)

It wasn't as if anyone got hurt that night, even if anyone did, half of us were too drunk to care, saying half, I mean Haymitch... and Finnick. I never knew he could drink so much. I woke up in the morning to see a hungover Finnick still sitting at the bar with Haymitch, still ordering yet another pint. I have to admit, I drank my fair share of alcohol last night, but I didn't drink too much. Katniss barely drank, she drank a pint but after the second one, she threw up, but she DID drink the cocktails, and a lot of them, again, she didn't get too drunk. And then there was Venia's boyfriend, Carlton Pierce, a very strange character, I thought, dark hair and very tall. He was abnormally thin. Thinner than any other Capitol resident I knew. In an eerie way, he suited Venia. I didn't mention, however that he liked to drink and drank way more than his fair share of alcohol, he was almost as bad as Haymitch! Yet, I feel as if Haymitch has more of a reason not to stay sober, his experiences in the games often project into the room, almost like a real nightmare.

Carlton, however, drank for the sake of it, he enjoyed it, using a Capitol method, he was never full, he just drank some of the wine from the Capitol that makes you throw up and started drinking to his heart's content. He left early though, I think Venia was a bit embarrassed so they caught an early train to the Capitol, a place I wouldn't want to come back to. Unfortunately they left before the real fun started. It all kicked off with an almost innocent game of 'The Greatest Story Ever Told'. I almost ended up in tears when Cinna read it out. Each of us had to write a short sentence relating to the one before, making a very odd story. Haymitch's undecipherable writing made it even funnier as Cinna tried too hard not to offend an already drunk Haymitch. In the early hours of the morning, I managed to find the story somehow and I began to read it...

* * *

_It all began when Portia was at the mall with Octavia _ **Seeing as Venia was being a bit of a bitch that day, she dragged poor Octavia around the many stores, also taking her to a tattoo studio while having yet ANOTHER tattoo.** **_But Octavia had other plans, she went into a clothes shop and said to one of the assistants if a particular pair of green panties matched her eyes. She was too stupid to know that her eyes were actually a pale shade of blue._** _Haymitch was managing a fruit and nut store and it was co-incidental that when Flavius was there staring deeply into a pile of nuts, Haymitch asked him if he needed help because Flavius replied, "No Sir, I'm just looking at your nuts." Then he turned around and saw Haymitch there, and Flavius ran off, crying._ **_Octavia saw Flavius crying in the female toilets and gave him a pat on the back, sticking a note on his back saying, "Kick My Arse!" _**_So I dId WhaT It sAiD and Got InTo Trubl WITH dah Cops FOr SeXUal HarRasSMent so I MEt up Wif FIN and Drank BeER. _**aND tHEY aLL sAW mY aBS wHEN i tOOK mY sHIRT oFF iN fRONT oF tHESE hOT GIRLS! ****_While Annie watched helplessly while running up and down the escalators _****_wearing only her BRA and pants_****_. _**AS A DARE! BUT KATNISS STARTED SNIFFING PEOPLE RANDOMLY WHILE FIN PUT HIS SHIRT BACK ON AND HAYMITCH TOOK HIS OFF AND EVERYONE SCREAMED AT THE SIGHT OF HIM!

* * *

I laughed at the now crumpled piece of paper which Haymitch must have crumpled up.  
"What are you doing?" asked Cinna, looking over my shoulder. I quickly hid the paper and replied with a casual,  
"Nothing." But he's too smart for my tricks now, he knows me better than anyone else and why wouldn't he? He is my husband after all. He pulled out the piece of paper from underneath the bin I hid it in and started reading it, impersonating everybody in the room, including me in a Capitol accent! So I gave him a small slap on his cheek, knowing he wouldn't get offended.

After everyone woke up, Cinna suggested yet ANOTHER game of Truth or Dare...

* * *

**What did you think? Any party games or Truth Or Dare Ideas please REVIEW!**


	2. Truth or Dare (part one)

**sorry for the slow upload.. I was trying to work out how to upload from my iPod and it worked! :) Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Truth or Dare (Part one!)

"What should we play now?" asked Clove, who was busy polishing her knife.  
"Truth or Dare!" shouted Peeta, grabbing an empty bottle that a long time ago contained alcohol that was already consumed by Haymitch who was starting yet another bottle, Finnick was not too far behind... "Cinna, spin the bottle, seeing as it is your birthday." Laughed Peeta and as we all sat in a circle and Cinna spun the bottle and it landed on Katniss, she reluctantly chose dare.  
"So does that mean I get to choose your dare?" he laughed, "OK... I dare you to feel and identify a face while blindfolded by touch alone!" Katniss' eyes glared at Cinna as Foxface got the blindfold and put it around her eyes. Then Cinna stood up and said, "Twirl for me!" as he spun her around and led her to feel Clove's face!  
"It's a girl, long hair... is it Foxface?" Clove looked unimpressed and Foxface shouted from the other side of the room,  
"Hey Katniss, I am deeply offended!" Katniss became very annoyed and ripped off her blindfold,  
"CLOVE? Wow! I'd never have thought it was you! My turn to spin the bottle?" and as Katniss spun the bottle, they all waited anxiously to reveal their fate.  
"Haha! Haymitch! Truth or Dare?" Haymitch wasn't listening because he was finishing his eighth whisky and so Foxface went to the kitchen and poured a bowl of freezing water over Haymitch's head while Clove shouted,  
"TRUTH OR DARE HAYMITCH!"  
"huh? Ummm... Dare." Burbled Haymitch. Katniss smirked and said,  
"I dare you to post on your facebook status that you just watched Sesame Street and you think that Big Bird is pregnant!" And before it all registered in his mind, Cinna and Peeta grabbed Haymitch from behind and sat him down at a computer in the corner of the room. Haymitch logged on and surprisingly remembered his password! And then we all joined in on our phones...

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Hey guys just finished watching Sesame Street. It was awesome... I think that Big bird is pregnant though...  
_Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Effie Trinket and 5 others like this._

**Finnick Odair: **Gr8 dare Catnip!  
_Gale Hawthorne likes this_

**Katniss Everdeen: **Don't call me catnip... it brings back bad memories.  
_Buttercup Everdeen likes this_

**Cinna Tyro: **Come on guys let's get on with the dares. And let's PARTY!  
_Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen and 4 others like this_

**Effie Trinket: **Spin the bottle Haymitch!

**Peeta Mellark: **Not the FULL bottle!  
_Finnick Odair and 4 people like this_

**Clove Spectral: **Haymitch is a dumbass...**  
**_Effie Trinket and 5272169 people like this._

And so Haymitch spun the bottle, this time it was empty!  
"Hahahaha! Trinkey! Truth or dare?" No! Not me I thought but even so, I asked for a dare. A dare from Haymitch! I was so stupid. "I need help.." burbled Haymitch and before he could continue, Katniss interrupted,  
"We know you need help Haymitch!" and Haymitch gave her the death glare.  
"With the dare, sweetheart." He continued. Portia chimed in,  
"I've got one! Make her put lipstick on Cinna, without using her hands!" Haymitch grinned at the idea and nodded,  
"Yes Trinkey, you'll do that, it's your dare!" I had a plan though,  
"But Cinna doesn't wear lipstick!" I protested.  
"So? Use your own!" Flavius said "But you're not using mine!" I searched through my handbag and found a red lipstick and I opened it and put it in my mouth. I breathed in and started applying the lipstick to cinnas lips but after a couple of seconds, the lipstick slipped and fell out of my mouth which made me fall forward and my lips were planted on Cinna's and in that way we kissed. It must have went on for a few minutes because I felt a sharp stab on my back. I turned and saw Johanna Mason. How did she get here? I thought but then I found out from Katniss that Annie texted Johanna about the Truth or Dare game we were playing. Oh dear... Jo and dares.. she's the most daring person I know! But on the other hand... the more the merrier!

* * *

**so who else do you want to join in? it could be Rue or Prim or even President Snow! as well as more dare ideas! FireGirl99 I'll use your idea in chapter 3 ;)**


	3. The Drinking Game

**So Chapter 5 is going to include FireGirl99's idea as they'll be drunk by then... But for now I give you KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire's idea of a drinking game (the first one anyway!)**

* * *

Chapter 3  
**The Drinking Game**

"Come on! This party has begun- Johanna Mason is here!" shouted Johanna, waving her hand towards the door and in came Cato, Marvel and Thresh, the gang of noisy boys.  
"Guys you're doing it all wrong. You need to be drunk in order to play truth or dare!" said Marvel, rolling his eyes at us. "Let's play flip, sip and strip!" he shouted as he went over to the bar and got a tray of thirty shots of whiskey and out them down on the floor in the middle of the circle we made. The rules were simple: flip a coin and guess if it's going to turn out heads or tails, if you guess correctly, pass the coin to your right but if you get it wrong you either drink a shot or take an item of clothing off but you can't repeat the action you did twice, so for example if I 'stripped' on my first go, I'd have to take a shot next time and then I'd have to 'strip' on the go after and so on... I'm sorry, I did lie to you, I got drunk. Real drunk. It kicked off with Haymitch, and he got it wrong and so he reached out for his shot, he was very happy. It was Finnick's turn next and he got it wrong as well, but instead of taking a shot, he took his shirt off and threw it behind him. Annie was next and she got it right! So she passed the coin to Finnick who also got it right and, surprisingly, Haymitch got it right as well! Clove wasn't too lucky though,  
"I don't like whiskey though!" she said and she took off her shoes. Haymitch was on a roll, he didn't want to strip and he didn't have to! He got it right too! Clove got it right and Foxface used her cunning brain and also got it right! Katniss, sadly, got it wrong and she decided to take off her jacket. We were only five minutes into the game and we had a shirtless Finnick, a shoeless Clove and a 'jacketless' Katniss. Foxface got it right yet again and this time Katniss guessed correctly too. Peeta, who was next to Katniss, also somehow guessed correctly but Cinna, who was sitting next to him, got it wrong and he decided to take off his shoes and this time, when Peeta got it, he got it wrong and decided to take a shot. Katniss also got it wrong and had to take a shot but that shot nearly made a reappearance... and she somehow kept it down miraculously.

For another good ten minutes the game went on and by the time it got to me, Haymitch had his shirt off, Finnick drank a shot and so did Annie. I think that the boys (Cato, Marvel and Thresh) tried to get their guesses wrong deliberately. They did and every one of them took their shirt off exept a sensible Thresh who took a shot. Johanna, too got it wrong and she was stupid, or already drunk and took her dress off! Now she and Finnick were the closest to nudity. When it came to my turn however, I got it right! I was very pleased with myself and the game carried on until all thirty shots were drank.

When all the shots were gone, I looked around to see everybody drunk...  
Johanna had her dress and her shoes off, Thresh was now shirtless, shoeless and shortless. Marvel was shirtless, and shortless and so was Cato. Annie had taken her tights, shoes and skirt off whereas Finnick had his shirt, shorts and sandals off, Haymitch had his shirt, shoes and socks off and Clove only had her shoes and socks off. Foxface was very clever and only drank one shot. Katniss had her shoes, socks and jacket off and Peeta was shirtless, shoeless and trouserless and the same went for Cinna and I... I was shoe cardigan and tightless.. I was not lucky!  
"Let's play another drinking game!" shouted Cato "And let's stay like this!"  
And then came the game I never...

* * *

**Any more suggestions for dares for chapter 5? And more characters that could join in! Review and if not... a shirtless Haymitch will be at your house in hmmm... let's see 15 minutes? Jokes! Please review! They mean so much to me :)**


	4. I never

**This is the last drinking game for now. It's a looong chapter so I won't bore you with Author's Notes so... Let's GO!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
**I never...**

When Cato suggested it, we all looked at him quizzically. "One of us says something that we never did and all those who did that must drink, ok? Simple really, I'll get the drinks ok?" and he went to the bar, picking up another tray with enough pints of beer for everybody. He told us that if we run out, (and we have to drink at least a mouthful each time). "Who wants to start?" None of us volunteered. Then Clove said,  
"OK, I'll start.. I never... loved a girl." At that moment, Cinna, Peeta, Finnick, Cato, Thresh and Haymitch raised their pints and drank. I knew that Cinna loves me and Peeta loves Katniss. Finnick must have loved many girls while his true love is Annie, Cato has Clove and Thresh is too muscular and mysterious not to have a girlfriend. Then Haymitch, poor, poor Haymitch, his only true love being Maysilee Donner, a fellow tribute in the 50th Hunger Games, he's never forgotten about her. Once when I went to his house and found him crying into a pillow so I asked him what was wrong and he just barbled on about Maysilee Donner, yeah I heard about her, she loved Haymitch. I didn't know Haymitch could love anyone though. As with the game, Marvel and Flavius didn't raise their glasses. I knew that Flavius was gay but Marvel? He was very popular with the District one girls. "Foxface your turn!" Clove interrupted my trail of thoughts.  
"Ok..." stammered Foxface, who must have also been thinking about Haymitch, or Marvel until Clove shouted for her turn. "I never... Went to District Thirteen." She stated at long last. Peeta, Finnick, Cinna, Flavius, Haymitch, Katniss, Annie, Octavia, Jo and I all raised our glasses. I looked over to see a retching Katniss and smiled secretly to myself._ She really can't take this can she? I _thought as I drank my mouthful. "Jo. Your go!" Johanna looked around to get inspiration and she said, "I never was set on fire!" This time, she aimed it at Katniss, I know, not necessarily at Peeta but I knew it was for Katniss, who, once again, tried hard to keep it down, but failed yet again! "Annie? Want a go?" asked Jo and Annie accepted that offer,  
"I was never scared of water!" She announced proudly and at that moment, Clove, Cinna, Thresh and Haymitch drank, how embarrassing! "Octavia?" suggested Annie. Octavia was lost in thought for a few minutes and then said,  
"I was never a tribute in the Hunger Games" and more than three quarters of us drank; Peeta, Finnick, Cato, Katniss, Annie, Clove, Foxface, Jo, Thresh, Marvel and, not forgetting Haymitch. "Portia can think of something I'm sure!" laughed Octavia and Portia gave a small chuckle,  
"I never was involved with the Hunger Games until the 74th." And this time Katniss, Peeta, Cinna, Foxface, Clove, Thresh, Marvel and Cato all drank. Katniss gave Portia the stare but Portia protested, "I'm sorry, I didn't target it at you Katniss. Do you want a go? Get me back?" And gladly, Katniss took that opportunity;  
"I was never really into fashion..." she said as she looked over at the Prep Team and Portia, that meant that Cinna, being head stylist also had to drink, accompanied by Portia, Flavius and Octavia. "You're not getting away with it Effie..." said Katniss in a really loud whisper to me. Everyone else around me was laughing, including Cinna. I don't know what he was laughing about, he had to drink too! Anyway, I drank along reluctantly. "I'm sorry Effie, your go!" Katniss stated and I narrowed my forehead, thinking of what to do that would include Katniss... And suddenly an idea so great came into my mind that I just had to use.  
"I never knew Katniss before the Games." Peeta and Haymitch started drinking and as Katniss was raising her glass, I stopped her, "You don't count... Think about it." I whispered and Katniss breathed out thankfully. I looked over at the boys, knowing I will have to choose one of them, "Go on then Cinna," Cinna sighed and rolled his eyes at me. I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.  
"I never liked the Capitol fashion." I think that the only people that objected to that were the people he worked with: Flavius and Octavia. Cato looked at me at that moment but I said I never really wanted to wear those clothes.  
"And anyway, the Capitol fashion often adjusts your body image, with irreversible changes, like tattoos or plastic surgery. I was never a fan of that."  
"Cato, your go next, seeing as you just spoke.." smiled Cinna and Cato announce that he never used a bow and arrow. It went a bit too far... The only person who used a bow and arrow was Katniss. I thought it was plain nasty to target her like that. I knew they didn't like each other that much but that went a bit too far so poor Katniss had to drink alone.  
"Come on Marvel!" shouted Cato and Marvel, thinking he was just going to embarrass Clove said,  
"I never used a knife as a weapon" he was wrong, however because Haymitch is also very handy with a knife. In his Hunger Games, it was his weapon. That meant that Clove and Haymitch drank. "Come on Thresh your turn now!" Without hesitation, Thresh spoke,  
"I never tried to bake." Obviously Peeta drank but this was whoever _tried_ to bake. Cinna and I did once... which did not turn out well but we still drank. Katniss, Portia, Annie and Finnick also joined us. "Your turn Lover Boy!" Thresh joked but Peeta took offence. Personally, I think anyone would after what happened in the Games. Peeta said,  
"I can throw bags of flour, I do it on a regular basis, and throw out a loaf or two to the pig but I never threw a rock." This time, Peeta got his back on Thresh.  
"Do pebbles count?" asked Annie, Peeta shook his head, "Finnick and I were wondering..." This made Thresh even more mad, he was the loner again so everyone was staring at him while he drank his share.  
"Finnick, your go I think!" said Peeta.  
"I never really liked the other Career Districts..." said Finnick, suggesting Districts one and two. Clove, Cato and Marvel immediately drank in a matter of seconds and Finnick just laughed at them. He didn't care what they thought, or he was so drunk that he asked that question. "Haymitch, you next."  
"I never..." there was a long pause, "liked Capitolites, apart from the ones here today: Effie, Cinna, Portia, Octavia, Flavius, including Venia..." No one raised their glass. Everyone agreed. "Flavius you end this game..." mumbled Haymitch.  
"OK... I never heard much about the United States of America." I drank, Cinna drank, Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch drank. I told Katniss and Peeta most of the information I know on the country that fell and then Panem rose out of the ashes.

"NOW we are ready for Truth or Dare!" shouted Jo, already drunk more than most of us.

* * *

**Truth or Dare anyone? Yes Firegirl99, your ideas WILL be used XD. Watch this space -{ } OK don't actually because it'll turn out you're a bit creepy... More Dare/Truth ideas please! And any more characters or games (it can even be a massive conga line if you want to!) No idea is too absurd, please leave your suggestion in the comments :)**


	5. More Truth or Dare

**More Truth or Dares YEY! Using some of YOUR ideas! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

**More Truth Or Dare**

Yes so Jo suggested another round of Truth or dare. I didn't think it was the best idea, after last time...  
"Can I start?" asked Octavia but her voice was barely audible from Haymitch's drunkard siniging, Finnick started to join in but Annie stopped him by slapping him on the cheek. Really, she could be more gentle with him he is her husband... Ok I take it back, even if he is her husband, he is still Finnick Odair. But Annie slapping Finnick wasn't enough to stop Haymitch: he was singing 'Always Look On the Bright Side of Life'. Well he was until Peeta hit him on the head with a hard book, yes, he shut up then! I think Katniss suggested it at first, whispering it to Peeta.  
"Ok, now we got that out of the way, spin the bottle Octavia!" Peeta said in a warm voice and so Octavia spun the bottle...

"Ha Ha! Portia Truth or Dare?" asked Octavia, Portia, surprisingly, without hesitation replied,  
"I'll stay safe Octavia, I'll go for truth." Octavia grinned as if she wanted Portia to say truth, as if to confess something,  
"Who was your first crush?" she asked, so we all stared at Portia, waiting for an answer,  
"Do I have to answer it Octavia?" pleaded Portia.  
"Portia, the whole point of this game is that you answer it!" she replied and Portia, who was not feeling very comfortable said,  
"This might put me in an awkward situation... But you all want the truth, so I'll give you the truth." Our eyes were glued to Portia and our ears were listening to Portia, even hearing her breathe. "Ok. It was Cinna." And she looked in my direction apologetically. I must say I wasn't too shocked so I just shrugged my shoulders . "It never went any further though. While we studied fashion together we became best friends and I guess that's how it stayed till this very day!" Cinna then spoke up,  
"I suspected Portia of liking me because she always looked at me in lessons before we even became friends, even when we did, I decided not to tell her because I knew she's be a little embarrassed . Wouldn't you Portia?" Portia glared at him. "OK... Moving on. Your turn to spin the bottle Portia!" Portia then muttered to herself,  
"I hope it's you Cinna..." but I don't think Cinna heard it.

"Well, well, well. Cinna its payback time!" shouted Portia, happy that the bottle pointed towards Cinna. "I dare you to take off your shirt and trousers again, stay like that for the next two Truth or Dares and run around the whole circle, clucking like a chicken," the next few moments were very embarrassing, both for Cinna and for me. He took off his shirt and trousers again, then he ruffled my hair and started to run around the circle that we formed and then started to cluck. I started to laugh hysterically, burying my head into Katniss' shoulder. Portia was very pleased with herself, she not only embarrassed Cinna, but me as well, and left the rest of the group laughing. "Now it's your turn to spin the bottle eh, Cinna?" Portia said, mimicking Cinna's tone.  
"Sure." Replied Cinna casually and he spun the bottle. It was Haymitch. He burbled "Dare" in answer to Cinna's Truth or Dare Question "Haymitch. Let's see. You like your alcohol don't you Haymitch?" he asked and Haymitch nodded in reply, "You'd drink anything alcoholic right?" Cinna asked again, and, yet again, Haymitch nodded. "Then I dare you to drink an alcoholic drink that the rest of us make." Cinna then stood up and went to the cupboard and pulled out a blindfold,  
"Keep this on while we make the drink." Haymitch obviously didn't mind, he started singing 'Always Look on the bright side of life' again as we went to the kitchen. "Whiskey? Haymitch likes his whiskey?" asked Cinna, we all approved, Katniss suggested some liquor, Haymitch also likes his liquor, so in it went. Finnick was thinking about his need and said,  
"Beer..." as he wondered off back to the bar, and Annie ran after him. Yes, so we added the beer and now it looked like a creamy brown, watery substance. I suggested some things that would make the drink revolting; items such as milk, eggs, and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, complete with bits; Haymitch hated orange, I remembered from that train ride long ago.  
"Why not top it all off with some vodka?" suggested Foxface, and in went the vodka. Cinna got the glass and carried it to Haymitch,  
"Drink up Haymitch!" he said and Haymitch drank, and spluttered at the first mouthful. "Come on Haymitch, complete your dare!" Cinna said and that made Clove laugh really hard. The door then creaked open and we all turned (apart from Haymitch who still had the blindfold on) and we saw Prim and Rue at the door.  
"Cinna?" asked Rue, cautiously. Then I remembered, Cinna was only in his underwear and so he started to hide behind me.  
"W-what's happening?" moaned Haymitch from the chair, still with the blindfold.  
"Haymitch?" asked Prim, surprised seeing Haymitch in a chair with a blindfold drinking something that certainly wasn't his alcohol. Katniss then asked,  
"Prim? What are you doing here?"  
"Mother said you were at a party, I thought Rue and I would join you..." Prim, little innocent Prim replied.  
"Well, this is Cinna's party." Stated Katniss.  
"I can see that!" giggled Rue.  
"And we are all older than you. Now go find that District Four boy from the 74th Games. He's 12, just like you... and so I can enjoy a night with my friends alone!"

* * *

**What should happen next with Prim and Rue? Leave a review or PM me ;)**


	6. The Party Gets Bigger!

**I got so many reviews and I PROMISE I will use ****_most_**** if not all of them, not all in THIS chapter but chapters to come.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Party Gets bigger!**

****"Oh, please can we stay Katniss? Please!" begged Prim. Peeta sighed and said to Katniss,  
"Let's let them, but only if they promise not to tell anyone not at the party, like your mum." Katniss however thought it was inappropriate to. But even so, she agreed.  
"You two can stay then, we're playing truth or dare. Cinna needs to stay like he is for the next truth or dare... Oh how will we cope!" she breathed. Prim high-fived Rue as they moved into the circle between me and Clove,  
"Can I spin the Bottle?" asked Prim, we all nodded, knowing Prim's dares wouldn't be too harsh. and when the bottle eventually stopped, it was Peeta, "Truth or Dare Peeta?" she asked willingly. Peeta replied,  
"Dare" obviously thinking the same as most of us. But most of us were wrong...  
"I dare you to swap your clothes with Katniss, not your underwear though, you'll have to stay like that for the next game." I was about to burst from laughing when I saw Katniss' face, who was not impressed by her twelve year old sister. But even so they swapped their clothes. Luckily for Peeta, Katniss didn't wear a dress.  
"I'm bored now." moaned Rue. "Let's play spin the bottle."  
"You know about Spin the bottle?" asked Thresh, shocked at the knowledge of Rue, the girl whose family he supported all that time. I think he was only that little bit unnerved about that!  
"Yes let's do!" shouted a voice from the door...

Glimmer.  
"Hey Glim!" shouted Clove, "Marvel doesn't love you, he admitted so!"  
Glimmer's eyes met Marvel's, "Is this true Marvel?"  
"I never said anything! If it's about that drinking game, Cato asked me about it and while we were playing it, my brain kinda... switched off..." So we all stared at him. He didn't like our party! "And I didn't want to get too drunk so..." Glimmer must have been won over with that because she sat down in between him and Cato and kissed Marvel.  
"Haymitch, we need another bottle," I said to him, Haymitch was back at the bar, as I've thought. "HAYMITCH!" So he threw a bottle in our direction. Fortunately Cinna caught it before it flew right over our heads and smashing onto the floor. "Nice catch darling!" I said and I kissed him on the lips, it was brief though because Cinna spun the bottle.

I couldn't believe our luck, the bottle neck was pointing to me!  
"Well you know what to do Effie!" shouted Jo. I rolled my eyes at her, it was obvious! Our previous kiss resumed. After what seemed like no time at all to us, Cato boomed,  
"Get a room!" but Cinna was smarter than Cato and replied,  
"I'll have you know Cato, this is our house!" and of course it was true. The bar was just rented for the occasion, of course! Cinna then turned to me, "You give the nicest kisses Effie!" I smiled in reply and I spun the bottle, this time landing on no other than Peeta. It was a short, brief kiss, not like the ones that Peeta is capable of giving to Katniss and I am to Cinna. I was glad it was over- I just kissed my friend's boyfriend! Peeta was happy it was over too, but when he spun the bottle, he didn't have Cinna's luck, it was Jo. Johanna dived straight in but Peeta pulled back straight after, as quick as a flash. Johanna didn't care though, I think it was her target to kiss as many boys as she could during her lifetime, so it was no surprise really that she spun the bottle with great enthusiasm. When the bottle slowly stopped spinning, however, Jo was not happy...

* * *

**I know who it is but YOU don't! heehee! Anyway, thanks to ALL my reviews, your ideas WILL be used at some point in the game, and there will be a certain Glimmer/Marvel scene later.. And all the characters you all mentioned will join at some point. Keep 'em coming! Today's ideas came from:**

**Scarlett Lane  
APPA  
Foxfaceshouldhavewon**

**PS. Haley the taco, I will include Beetee and Wiress! ;)**


	7. The Bottle Stops Spinning

Chapter 7  
**The bottle stops spinning**

"Tick Tock! We're here everybody!" shouted Wiress from behind Beetee who was at the door. Johanna was still frozen, the bottle neck was pointing towards a gap in the circle near the door where Cato was supposed to be but he was in the kitchen, getting himself a drink and so the bottle pointed to none other than Beetee. Rue burst out laughing,  
"Go on Johanna! Kiss Beetee!"  
Wiress looked confused.  
"Hi Beetee! Hi Wiress! We are playing spin the bottle and it seems Jo will now have to kiss you Beetee. Sorry 'bout that!" said Cinna. We all looked over at Johanna as she, very stood up and kissed Beetee... on the lips! Wiress, was clearly not impressed, I felt ashamed because they had come to Cinna's party at our house. I apologised to Wiress about their welcome to Cinna's party,  
"No, I'm sorry," said Wiress, "We had a bit of trouble with Cinna's present..."

"I'm so bored!" moaned Rue. I guess it was because she didn't get picked by any of the boys, and didn't want to get picked by Beetee, there would be too much of a difference in age; Beetee was in his 60s and Rue was nearly 13. I thought for a while but then I suggested,  
"Let's open Cinna's presents!" Everyone seemed delighted at the idea and so that's what we did.  
Cato was first and he got Cinna a large, almost beautiful sword,  
"It was one of my spares but I thought you'd like it anyway!" Cinna marveled at the intricate patterns on the sword and thanked Cato. Clove wanted to go next and she gave him a beautifully wrapped set of kitchen knives,  
"It's so you remember it's from me." smiled Clove. Glimmer and Marvel came forward next and gave Cinna a new navy shirt. Cinna felt the material in between his fingers,  
"Satin, nice. Thanks guys I love it!" said Cinna. Glimmer spoke up,  
"Straight from District 1!" Cinna smiled appreciatively.

"Can I go next please? PLEASE?" begged Portia. She gave Cinna a large wrapped box. "Well open it!" she pleaded and Cinna got one of the knives from Clove and gently cut across the beautifully, carefully wrapped silver wrapping paper and his eyes lit up as he showed us all a white sewing machine.  
"Thank you Portia!" Cinna smiled.  
"Anything for my best friend" replied Portia, happy that Cinna loved her present.  
"If Portia gave you her present, can we give you our present?" Chimed Octavia in. CInna nodded and Flavius got up and gave Cinna three pieces of material, one from Octavia (a velvet green), black silk from Venia and white satin from Flavius,  
"Oh thanks guys! I love them all!" said Cinna, and he meant it. Haymitch decided it was his time to be thanked and he gave Cinna a bottle of very fine red wine. Cinna was impressed, no less than me! Haymitch got Cinna very expensive wine and he doesn't even like me, Cinna's wife!

"You'll like my present too!" piped up Johanna from the corner of the room, holding a large, black notebook, "Straight from the Lumber District, 7!" Cinna gaved at the notebook, flicking through the pages.  
"This is going to be full in no time at all, thanks Jo!" thanked Cinna. Thresh came over holding a small box,  
"I hope you like it. It's from our district." he said quietly, he's silent but deadly! Cinna apened the box and saw some District 11 bread, a gift to Katniss whilst in the arena.  
"Thank you Thresh, I'm sure it will be lovely!" Rue then stood up and gave Cinna a small carving of a piece of clay saying,  
"Every man dies, not every man really lives."  
"I made it myself," said Rue proudly. Cinna thanked Rue, admiring it again. Foxface then gave Cinna some berry jam,  
"Don't worry, it's not nightlock!" she joked, "It's strawberry and raspberry jam."  
"I HOPE it's not nightlock!" joked Cinna back. Prim then gave Cinna some honey,  
"Mother said I am to give you this, hope you like it, its homemade honey from our neighbor's honeybees." she said.  
"I love honey! Thanks Prim!" replied Cinna. I know how much he loves the golden liquid.

Then the boy and girl on fire gave Cinna a beautiful gift, coal black candles with slight patches of gold, shimmering almost like fire itself.  
"Thanks for setting us on fire!" said Katniss. Peeta then said that they chose black because it's like coal and the gold symbolizes Cinna's favourite colour.  
"Thank you so much, I love it!" thanked Cinna.  
"Just don't set my house alight again!" piped up Portia. Then it was my turn, I gave Cinna some golden, silk material, a golden notebook and some of his favourite eyeliner. He gave me a kiss, hugged me and thanked me, I'm sure he loved it too!

"What now?" asked Cato.

* * *

**And I ask, like Cato, what next! There might be some prank calls in the next chapter... more suggestions welcome! :)**


	8. The Prank Call

**WOW! Great ideas guys! Keep 'em coming! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8  
**The prank call**

"Please can we do prank calls?" begged Rue after all the presents were open.  
"Please Katniss, can we?" Prim asked Katniss, but Katniss replied,  
"It's not my party is it?" Then she looked over at Cinna. Prim and Rue got the hint and looked at Cinna with pleading eyes. He just shook his head and said,  
"No party would be complete without prank calls to people!" We all decided that we would gather up all our phones and call the same person, from different numbers. There was also our landline phone as well that we were going to use.

"I can find out Snow's number!" suggested Beetee as he logged onto the computer. After a short while he smiled victoriously, waving a small scrap of paper in the air. "Coriolanus Snow's number!" Foxface then asked if Snow knew any of our numbers but we all shook our heads. None of us really wanted Snow to have our number, ever since the dreaded Hunger Games. And so the calls began,

"I'll call first!" suggested Beetee as he picked up his mobile and dialled the number. When Snow answered, Beetee put the phone in loudspeak mode and he said in a gruff voice,  
"Is this Coriolanus?"  
"Yes." replied Snow in an uncertain manner, even though he wasn't President any more, he still wanted to be addressed in a manner fit for a president. Beetee spoke again,  
"I am your long lost nephew from your long lost brother..." He wavered at the name, it needed to sound like it was from the Capitol. "...Cassius." Snow now seemed unconvinced.  
"I need to know who you are!" said Snow, feeling rather uncomfortable. At that moment, Beetee hung up and after a small silence we all burst out laughing.  
"Me next, I gotta good one!" shouted Thresh as he dialled Snow from his mobile. "Is this Mr. Snow?" he asked in a really deep voice. Snow replied,  
"Yes" and so Thresh continued.  
"This is the pizza delivery service of the Capitol." he continued, mimicking the Capitol accent. "It seems you have ordered a pizza with prawns, eggplant and extra cheese. Unfourtunately, we don't make that kind of pizza, we had some new staff in, suggesting pizzas we do not make. We are sorry for your inconvenience and we'll send you a complimentary margherita. We apologise yet again." and he hung up. Half of us were in tears after that!

Rue and Foxface then asked me if they could go to the toilet. So I agreed, giving them directions and while Cato was prank-calling Snow about car MOT, I whipped out my iPod and logged onto Facebook. I found what I expected:

**Scarlett Fox**  
Gonna play a prank on Effie and the rest of the party gang! ;)  
_Rue Berry likes this._

**Opal Fox  
**What ya gonna do then lil Sis?

**Scarlett Fox  
**I'll send a pic of what happens... don't want Effie getting suspicious...  
_Rue Berry and Effie Triket likes this_

**Rue Berry  
**Ooops... she's here...  
_Effie Trinket likes this__  
_

**Effie Trinket  
**I'm up for pranking the others today...  
_Rue Berry and Scarlett Fox likes this__  
_

**Scarlett Fox  
**Even if it involves a great big sticky mess?  
_Rue Berry and 5 others like this__  
_

**Effie Trinket  
**Even IF ;) (but so I don't get sticky!)  
_Rue Berry and Scarlett Fox likes this_

**Scarlett Fox  
**Effie, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?_  
_

**Effie Trinket  
**?

**Scarlett Fox  
**I thought you were MARRIED to Cinna? You don't have his surname...  
_Rue Berry and 3653 others likes this_

_**Effie Trinket **has changed their name to **Effie Tyro  
**95482483269541 people likes this_

**Effie** **Tyro  
**I didn't know how to change it soz :s (Hey I'm popular! 95482483269541 people!)  
_Scarlett Fox and 95482483269541 people likes this_

__So I went up the stairs and met up with Foxface and Rue, thinking nobody was following me until Foxface pointed behind me and when I turned around I got the shock of my life, I was followed up the stairs by Clove! Another person was with her however, Cinna.  
"So what are we going to do for this prank then? We have Beetee, Wiress, Johanna, Cato, Marvel, Clove, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch and Glimmer left to prank. What's it gonna be?" he said. So we got planning...

* * *

**Got the HUNGER GAMES DVD on Monday, couldn't stop watching it! Go Katniss! Go Peeta! I was first into Sainsbury's and grabbed the first DVD! Can't WAIT for Catching Fire! **

**Anyway, one thing I've noticed in the film: right after the 'thank you for your consideration' line, Effie is REALLY angry and she shouts at Cinna saying he has bad manners! And later, when Katniss' training score is announced, Effie sits next to Cinna and when they find out about Katniss' 11, Effie gives Cinna a hug. Implied Cinna/Effie? I think so! ;)**

**Tomorrow I'm going back to school :s. BOO! Might update less frequently but on a more set time (once a week perhaps? How about Sundays?) Please leave a review, as you can see, I am using YOUR ideas (Wiress, Beetee, Snow, the prank etc.) So I do read them! See you on Sunday! (maybe!)**


	9. The Prank

**I recently got a review about including less romance in the coming chapters, so I'm asking ALL of my readers for their opinions, romance or not? I will include a Katniss/Peeta scene as it was one of the suggestions. But apart from that, what do you think of romance in this story? Anyway, Chapter 9, the prank! More suggestions in reviews? ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9  
**The prank**

We got to work, I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of flour and some golden syrup. We recently got a batch of golden syrup tins so I thought why not? Meanwhile, Cinna went to the shed in our garden and pulled out a large red bucket, we went back upstairs but as we were going up the stairs, we made sure the rest of the gang weren't getting suspicious. They weren't- they were still busy with the prank calls, this time to Coin, I think.

"Got them?" asked Foxace. I nodded. Cinna put the bucket down on the floor and I poured one of the five tins of syrup into it, then I gently tipped the bag of flour. Clove got a large knife and began stirring, so I poured yet another tin of syrup, this time, Rue was adding the flour as we went.

After a while we all looked into the bucket, staring at the thick mixture. Foxface is first to move as she opens a door that leads to our spare room, she gestures for Rue to come to her and she gives Rue a leg-up onto the very top of the door. I couldn't help but flinch at the thought that the door might break and Rue might seriously get hurt. Cinna picked the bucket up and handed it to Foxface, who passed it up to Rue. She tied the handle of the bucket to a rope and dropped the rope down. Keeping the bucket firmly in place, Rue jumped down from the door. How did she do that?  
"So just release the rope when the door opens, so there's no false alarms, ok?" she said. She really had it worked out!  
I told Cinna,  
"Go downstairs and get the others saying they need to see the room that half of us will be sleeping in. Tell them to come upstairs and let them open the door, that's when we'll release the bucket." He did what he was told and went downstairs.

As soon as we heard a group of footsteps, coming up the stairs, we couldn't help but smile at each other. And as the door creaked open, I nodded and mouthed at the others, "Release". The bucket dropped and fell straight onto Haymitch. Cinna got sticky too, I knew he would, but he didn't expect it. He stared at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. Then my attention turned to Katniss, who was clearly unimpressed.  
"Effie!" she said annoyed. I smiled weakly,  
"Sorry" I replied, uncomfortably. Peeta didn't seem to mind the prank too much, it made him laugh, seeing Haymitch _ drenched_ with the stuff. He gave me a cheeky grin and I returned it, the sight of Haymitch was just amazing, truly amazing. Katniss and Cinna, however were not happy, I saw them talk just after they got their hair washed and got changed, they were planning something... Something to get their own backs on me...

* * *

**So Cinna and Katniss... What could they do to Effie? Please review or PM me with ideas :) It makes me so happy, it's quite unimaginable!**


	10. Katniss and Cinna get their Revenge

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SUCH a long while... I had really bad writer's block. Today I have decided to beat my writer's block.. and see if it works :s Enjoy the (really) long awaited chapter of the Party :)**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Katniss and Cinna get their revenge

Over the next two hours, Cinna was ignoring me and talking to Katniss. They were up to something, I could tell and so I decided not to talk to them either. I talked to Peeta instead. Prim and Rue were in a corner, giggling away. I think it was at Katniss and Cinna's mood and so I smiled to myself. Haymitch was, yet again at the bar with Finnick, reaching out for yet another full bottle of vodka or some other strong alcohol. I chatted to Peeta about various topics, it was a very pleasant conversation, especially when Peeta talked about his passion- painting. It was ever so interesting!

Cinna called me from upstairs and I wondered to myself if I should go or not. I knew Katniss was there too and I knew they were up to something. Peeta told me I should go and see what they wanted and told me it was fine and they weren't gonna prank me. How wrong was he!

It wasn't fine...

When I got upstairs, I went into our bedroom but no one was there. I was sure I heard his voice from the bedroom but I might have been imagining it. Then Cinna grabbed me from behind. I screamed a little and kicked his leg. That was when I saw Katniss with a thick, black permanent marker making her way towards me. I looked behind me to see Cinna doing his charismatic smile at me and giving a small nod to Katniss who drew on my face. I think she was attempting to draw glasses and a moustache on me. I didn't let her which I should have done because it ended up being a massive black scribble down my face. That's why I decided to stay still. Yet another bad thing I did. She wrote on my neck in big black capital letters one word:

**EUPHEMIA**

I saw myself in the mirror and I frowned at Katniss when I deciphered what the writing was. How could she know? Only Cinna knew- my real name is Euphemia. Don't laugh, it is. Ever since I was little my parents called Effie. Everyone did. Effie is officially my name and has been since forever; it's even on my birth certificate. However I found that Effie was just a shortened 'nickname' of Euphemia when I was around eight. I told Cinna one day and he smirked at the ridiculous name but he promised not to mention it since.. until now. He told Katniss, to get revenge on me for the syrup incident. I ran to the bathroom and attempted to wash the black ink from my face and neck. After about half an hour the ink was gone but I was left with a very red patch on my neck where Katniss wrote. I didn't care. As I went past Katniss to go downstairs I whispered  
"Dare breathe a word of this Katniss and you'll be dead"  
She got the message and said,  
"You don't have to prank us again or Cinna will tell me more embarrassing things about you and next time I WILL spread them."

Of course I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**IT'S TRUE! Effie is a nickname of Euphemia which means well-spoken. Sounds familiar? Effie? Euphemia was also a Christian martyr. The origins of Hunger Games names are so interesting. Cinna was the surname of a rich Roman family who betrayed the emperor. Burning of the dress? Betrayal? I wonder about President Snow's name ****though**- Coriolanus ... 

**Next chapter should come soon and be a little longer but for now.. SEE YAs and PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Observing

**Sorry for not updating this story in a looong time. Hope you had a lovely Christmas and hope this year will be awesome. I'm sorry if it's not a good chapter, I have a headache and i'm like :s Literally. I just wanna sleep... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Oh FanFic, right? Ok Let's Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Party Continues

"Can we do something fun? Please please please?" shouted Rue, jumping up to me so I took a step back. Rue moved on to Cinna.  
"It's your birthday, let's do something really fun!" And when he heard that, he replied to her.  
"OK. Ask Beetee to put some music on." And Rue's eyes lit up.  
"Come here Prim!" she shouted and they ran to Beetee.

"They look bored" Cinna said to me and smirked, "You aren't bored are you?" I realized I still had a red trace on my neck where Katniss _attacked_ me. And so I said to Cinna in a sarcastic tone,  
"Oh yes. SO much fun..." And I rolled my eyes. Then we heard the most awful sound in the world blasting out of the speakers. We all covered our ears and Prim shouted loudly,

"TURN IT OFF!"

The music that Beetee started playing was from long long ago, the 21st Century! It was an old fashioned song from a far off land that we think must be linked to some sort of legend of a land far away. The song was 'Gangnam Style'.

Next, Beetee turned on a piece of music by Beethoven but turned it off shortly afterwards and when he took the CD out, it was clearly marked 'Beetee's Private Playlist'  
"You listen to old fashioned music!" teased Prim, and Rue copied. I must admit, it was funny but on the other hand I felt sorry for Beetee and so I turned to look at the clock and realising the time I said to Prim and Rue,  
"Girls, it's high time you went to bed. You can stay of course, as long as you stay in the spare room and get some sleep."

Then I looked around the room. Haymitch was on the floor, fast asleep (because of the alcohol), Finnick was asleep too, Beetee sat in a corner, holding his precious CD and talking to Wiress. Cato was snogging Clove in a corner (even though earlier he told me and Cinna to get a room... The Hypocrite). In another corner, Jo, Marvel, Glimmer and Thresh were sniggering as they watched Clove and Cato. Annie was at the table, trying to engage in a conversation with Flavius, Octavia and Portia. Peeta, Katniss and Cinna were all sitting on the sofa, laughing. I thought that perhaps they were telling each other jokes. I was going to join them but then I realised that there was one person missing, so I went up the large staircase and I looked into the spare room. Rue was on one bed, Prim on the other, but right in the middle of the two beds, on the floor, was Foxface who must have slipped out when Rue and Prim were sent to bed. I shook my head at her because she was not acting her age of 16, but more that of a 12 year old.

When I went downstairs, nothing had changed much so I sat on the sofa next to Cinna. We talked for a while until we were interrupted by Flavius and Octavia,  
"Our train to the Capitol leaves soon." said Octavia. " So we'll be off! Thank you Cinna for inviting us. You too Effie. It was so nice to see you again Katniss!" she smiled and so did Flavius as they left. With the Prep Team gone, the conversations resumed. Portia was now talking to Annie even though I'm not entirely sure if they liked each other's company that much...

* * *

**SO LATE! At least all homework is done! PHEW! **

**To all my readers!  
I have a website- .com and I'd love if you could sign up to be a part of the forum, my blog, etc. It's brand new and so I need support :)  
Please Join!**

**I'll update on Saturday ;)**


	12. Everyone was happy

**I haven't uploaded any new chapters to this in ages! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW. Love ya's! Keep 'em reviews coming because I love reading them- they make me happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**Everyone was happy

It was a weird feeling, knowing that only Cinna, Portia and I remained as Capitolites. We were the only ones who never had to go through the trauma of the Hunger Games. I walked over to Haymitch, lying on the floor and knelt down near him.

"Haymitch? Haymitch! Get up, you're embarrassing yourself on the floor- stand up and I'll take you to a spare room"

Haymitch let out a drunkard groan and as he lifted his head up, he scratched his greasy hair.  
"Anyy.. morree... winnee?" he asked as he unsteadily rose to his feet. I rolled my eyes and took him upstairs to the box room.  
"There's a nice bed here for you Haymitch. It's only small but the other room is for anyone else who wants to stay and the girls are in the other room." I stated as I left the room. I am so disgusted by Haymitch. For example, once, I went to his house in my second year of being an escort and he threw up on the floor! I shivered at the thought.

When I was back downstairs, I saw Portia, Cinna and Peeta talking at the table (seems like Annie was bored). Annie was with Katniss trying to wake Finnick up and Beetee was still talking to Wiress. It seemed like everyone was happy so I switched the TV on and watched some late night crime drama.

* * *

***Annie's POV***

So yeah... I was on the floor trying to wake up a drunk Fin. Katniss was helping me. I couldn't stand seeing him so drunk- it embarrassed me; that conversation I was having with Portia, too, was very boring. She was being friendly but.. I'm just not interested in fashion!

* * *

***Katniss' POV***

When I saw Annie next to Finnick, I decided she needed help. I got up from the sofa, where I was joking around with Cinna and Peeta. I was thinking of when I personally met Finnick and when he offered me that sugarcube. He was a different person to now- he reminded me of Haymitch. Where was Haymitch anyway?

* * *

***Peeta's POV***

When Katniss left to help Annie, Cinna said to me if I wanted a chat with my old stylist- Portia. He said she looked lonely so we went over to talk to her. Portia's great you know! She's such a good friend to me and not just a stylist. She's kind of like family. Her and Cinna are what you can truly call best friends! All they do is talk and I was surprised that it wasn't only about fashion. They both have really good tastes. Portia told me the whole story of Cinna burning her house down as they were investigating fire. It all started with a small, harmless candle flame... I then told Cinna that I hope Effie doesn't buy candles and if she does, she has to keep them away from him.

* * *

***Portia POV***

The Prep Team was now gone so I was left to talk to Annie. She's a really friendly person but we're nothing alike. When she saw Finnick on the floor she said that she must tell him to get up and be such an embarrassment to her and she giggled. I waited for her but then Cinna and Peeta came over for a chat. It was so nice to talk to both of them again. I told Peeta loads of mine and Cinna's 'incidents' with Cinna's 'experimenting' with fire. It was really pleasing to talk to both of them again

* * *

***Cinna's POV***

I saw Portia was alone when Annie went over to Finnick for some reason. I'd have left him there! I wondered where Effie got to but I assumed she was upstairs. Peeta and I had a marvellous conversation with Portia even if she told some embarrassing stories of me... But I guess that's what friends are for!

* * *

See? Most of them were already happy. I was too, crime drama is the perfect movie genre! Of course, no REAL Capitolite lady would have the nerve to watch such things! But I'm certainly NOT like any other Capitolite lady.. Am I?

* * *

**TOOK AGES TO UPLOAD! Had no idea what to write! How about some more truth or dare next? That'll be fun! Any other suggestions? Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
